


That Time Of Year

by mga_treks (mga1999)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mga1999/pseuds/mga_treks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmastime is always depressing for Jim and especially Bones, but this year Jim hopes to change that for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time Of Year 1/?

_**[FIC] - That Time of Year - R - 1/?**_  
 **Title:** That Time Of Year  
 **Author:** [](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/profile)[**mga1999**](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R: Barely - Language  
 **Warnings:** None really. Pre-Slash  
 **Word Count:** 7974  
 **Summary:** Christmastime is always depressing for Jim and especially Bones, but this year Jim hopes to change that for his best friend.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these brilliant characters. They are owned by a mountain disguising itself as a movie studio, and a robot that I am having a torrid affair with.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/profile)[**space_wrapped**](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/). This is my first posted fic in this fandom. And the first fic I've written in almost three years. Therefore, I am rusty as all heck. Thank you to [](http://kiraboshi.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiraboshi**](http://kiraboshi.livejournal.com/) for the cheer leading, [](http://agentamy47.livejournal.com/profile)[**agentamy47**](http://agentamy47.livejournal.com/) for the hand holding and slapping me silly, and [](http://harm-whereto.livejournal.com/profile)[**harm_whereto**](http://harm-whereto.livejournal.com/) for finding all my ridiculous errors this morning. If there are more, I take full responsibility. Be nice though or I may hide in my closet and not come out. I cannot write short fics to save my life, nor did I completely stay with the prompt. The title is shamelessly stolen from the same titled Sick Puppies song.

The Prompt Was: _15) Since hospitals don't close for the holidays, Bones signs up to work over Christmas while he's at the Academy. Jim sticks around to make sure he still has an okay time between patients._

  
 _Stardate 2256.349 (Monday, 15th Dec)_

  
"You going home for Christmas, Bones?" Jim asked, looking up from his padd. He leaned back his chair, defying gravity, feet up on the desk.

  
"When you fall over and crack your head, I ain't hauling your ass to the infirmary," Bones mumbled. He didn't even bother looking up from his padd, clearly ignoring the question.

  
They had been studying for finals for what seemed like hours in the small apartment McCoy lived in near the infirmary. Jim spent more time there than in his own dorm room that he shared with two roommates. His roommates weren't bad, just not his kind of people. Of course, Jim never thought Leonard McCoy would be either, but they've been an unlikely pair since they met on the shuttle. Other than a few guys Jim had drinks with now and then from various courses, Bones was his only real friend. His best friend if he had to admit it. Something he'd never had before.

  
"Way to deflect the question, Bones," he said, purposely leaning back more.

  
"Dammit, Jim!" Bones yelled. "Stop leaning back in the damn chair." He threw his padd down on the bed, sitting up and swinging his legs down to the floor. "You know damn well I'm not going home. So why are you even asking?" He stood up and stretched, running his hand through his hair.

  
"I was just hoping..."

  
"You were just hoping what?" he asked, clearly exasperated. "That my bitch of an ex-wife would change her mind because some Christmas spirit suddenly overwhelmed her and gave me a God damn Christmas miracle?"

  
"What if I was?" Jim replied sharply. "Fuck Bones, would that be so bad? Excuse me for hoping! I won't let it happen again!" He turned his attention back to his padd, trying not to let Bones see he was a little hurt.

  
"Right, Jim. Because you're the God damn poster child for all things hope and holidays," he snorted, hands on his hips.

  
"Well, at least I try, unlike someone else I know," he said under his breath, not even looking up from what he was pretending to read.

  
"Says the idiot who got drunk last year and decided a moonlight swim at Ocean Beach on Christmas Eve would be a good idea," Bones reminded him.

  
Jim flinched. "Okay, not one of my best moments."

  
"Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack when they brought you into the emergency room," Bones recalled, his demeanor softening. A flash of fear washed across his face.

  
Jim would never forget the sight of Bones slumped in a chair in his hospital room. He looked even worse than their first meeting on the shuttle, holding vigil at Jim's side for two days. They'd only known each other a short time then, but they'd gotten each other through those rough first months acclimating to Starfleet Academy life. Clinically, he'd been dead, even with the miracle of 23rd century technology. But Bones refused to give up, using old fashioned medicine to save him.

  
Jim looked over at him. "I thanked you for saving my life, right Bones?" The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

  
"Which time?" he glared, sitting back down on the bed, reaching for his glass. The one he'd been drinking steadily from all night.

  
"Um, all of them?" Jim replied sheepishly, the grin spreading across his face.

  
"Fucking brat," Bones sneered, before throwing a pillow at him and giving him a half smile.

  
Progress, Jim thought, almost tipping over trying to avoid it. "Hey! That would have been _your_ fault if I fell over!" He threw the pillow back.

  
"Yeah, because nothing is _ever_ your fault." The smile was gone, the anger and frustration quickly returning. Jim shook his head, tired of the unpredictability of his back and forth moods.

  
"Okay, Bones," Jim shook his head, giving up. He set his padd down on the desk. He sat up, his hands on his knees, knuckles white. "I've been your punching bag the last month almost. You've been in a shit mood and I get it. I really do. But like I said before, I'm _trying_."

  
"Trying my patience," he mumbled, taking a long swig of of his drink, and then pouring more.

  
"You know what, Bones. Fine." He stood up. "If you want to drink yourself to death and wallow in this self pity shit, go ahead. I'm done."

  
"Done with what, Jim?" Bones spat. "You're here in _my_ apartment as usual. You're always here and I don't recall asking you to make me feel better." He took another drink. "I sure as hell don't need to be mollycoddled, especially from you."

  
Jim stood there staring at Bones, unsure what to do. Bones held his gaze for a moment before turning and refilling his glass again.

  
"Please stop drinking, Bones," Jim practically begged, images from childhood flashing unabated into his head.

  
"Oh that's ripe coming from you..." Bones snorted. "All the nights I drag your drunk and beat up ass back here and fix you up, and you're telling _me_ not to drink? Explain to me, am I the pot or the kettle, Jim?" He stood up quickly and moved towards him. Jim's arms came up to block his face like a reflex, long ingrained. He took a step back.

  
Bones stopped, immediately sobering, his brow furrowing. A look of horror flashed across his face. He set the glass down on the table and before Jim could find the words to explain, Bones grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door.

  
"Fuck!" Jim's hands pressed over his eyes, before sliding up to the top of his head. "Fuck." Jim walked to the door, hands still on his head, intending to go after him. He stopped and turned back around and crossing the room. "Fuck!" He fell down onto the chair, head in his hands, leaning on his knees.

  
Bones moods had been getting progressively worse as Christmas grew closer. He knew some of it was stress from all the finals they would be taking, but he also knew it was more than that. He was really starting to worry about him. He'd been drinking more. He'd been yelling more. And he looked like he wasn't sleeping well either. Bones had always been a grumpy bastard, but nothing like the last few weeks.

  
He stood back up and started to pace, running his hand through his hair, leaving it on the back of his neck. He hadn't meant to upset him. He simply wanted to know what his holiday plans were, thinking maybe they could do something together if he wasn't going home. Jim knew the ex-wife hadn't been letting him talk to Joanna as much as he wanted, if at all. Bones had tried to go visit during a long weekend in October, and she took Joanna off planet at the last minute so he couldn't. Jim had never seen Bones so upset that weekend. He drank so much that Jim hadn't dared to leave him alone. And as he started to say earlier, Jim was just hoping that maybe the ex would let him see her for the holidays.

  
As tempted as he was to go after Bones, he didn't think that would be wise. He couldn't believe he reacted that way towards Bones of all people. He was confused himself right now, but didn't want to think about it. Shaking his head, he grabbed his padd and walked over to the couch. He would study, hoping Bones just went for a walk to clear his head. Satisfied with his decision, he got comfortable, leaning against one end of the couch, reading more study notes from his advanced linguistics class. He was determined to score higher on the final than the third and fourth year cadets. He had to jump through a million hoops as a second year to even get in the class, but he had been holding his own, near or at the top of the class all semester.

  
Two hours later, he was still studying on the couch, and getting sleepy. It was almost 0100 hours and he had spent more time looking at the chrono on the wall than studying. The more he thought about it, he actually got a bit angry at some of what Bones had said. Sure, he knew he could be a pain in the neck at times, but he wasn't the same kid that drove Bones insane most of their first year. He was settled in. He was focused. Sure, he still had a good time drinking and probably slept with more women than he should, but that was how he de-stressed. And he thought he was starting to manage both pretty well. Bones had no right to say that to him. It wasn't true. Not anymore. He hadn't had a drop of anything tonight. He hadn't been in a bar fight for months. And he was only trying to help.

  
Tired of worrying, and knowing he needed some sleep, he started to pack his stuff up to head back to his dorm room. He didn't even want to crash on the couch tonight like he sometimes did. His final was at ten, and he knew Bones had his shortly after that. From experience, he knew they'd both be better off if they went their separate ways tonight. It was certainly not the first time they had a blow up like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Secondly, Jim wasn't quite ready to explain his reaction to Bones. Tomorrow, Jim would run into Bones at lunch or somewhere on campus and hopefully it would be like it never happened.

  
Grabbing his leather jacket, he was ready to admit to himself that there was nothing he could do. He didn't know how to help Bones. And it seemed the harder he tried, the more he messed things up. He was beyond frustrated. And a frustrated Jim Kirk is never a good thing.

  
The sound of the door sliding open brought both relief and trepidation. Those feelings were quickly replaced by panic as he watched Bones stumble through, hitting his head against the half wall.

  
"Jesus, Bones." Jim was by his side in a few quick strides and grabbed him before he fell over sideways. "Are you okay?" Bones had hit his head pretty hard when he stumbled in, but at least the wall stopped him from falling completely.

  
"J-Jim," he stuttered, his arms flailing. Jim struggled to guide Bones around the wall and towards the bed. He was practically dead weight, and reeked of alcohol.

  
"Come on, Bones. Help me here. I'm too tired to carry you." Finally Bones stopped floundering and wrapped an around him. "That's it. Just a few more steps."

  
Jim groaned when he dropped Bones on the end of the bed, holding him up with one arm.

  
"I jus' wanna see m' baby girl," Bones slurred. His flailing arm took three tries to make it to Jim's shoulder.

  
"I know, Bones. I know," he sympathized, his heart breaking for his friend, and despite what Bones had said earlier. "Let's get you into bed, okay?"

  
"I would n-never hurt you." His hand clumsily moved to the side of Jim's face, his words garbling. "Y-you know 'dat r-right, J-Jim. 'ever."

  
"I know, Bones," he repeated once again. "That wasn't your fault." He didn't bother to explain further, knowing Bones probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

  
"Gonna kill 'em," Bones shook his head, almost falling sideways. "Bastard 'dat hurt-t you." Jim's head shot up. He didn't remember ever telling Bones about Frank.

  
"It's okay, Bones," Jim recovered, leaning against his hand for a moment, that had somehow managed to stay on his face.

  
"Not okay. 's not." His head fell forward, landing on the top of Jim's as he squatted down to pull Bones legs up on the bed.

  
"Come on, Bones, you're exhausted. Please," he pleaded, purposely not saying the 'drunk' word. "I know you haven't been sleeping." He unzipped and managed to pull one boot off as Bones fell back on the bed sideways. He got the other boot off without trouble and grabbed both of his feet and pulled Bones around the right way on the bed. His feet were hanging off the end of the bed slightly, but Jim was literally starting to stumble himself he was so tired.

  
He went and rummaged through the hypos Bones kept in a secured drawer. Of course, Jim knew the code, mainly because he watched Bones open it so many times for him. He grabbed the one he knew would sober Bones up enough so he wouldn't have to worry even more than he was. He set the dose fairly low, doing the same with the sedative. It wasn't the first time he'd done this for Bones. In fact the day before Joanna's last birthday, Bones had showed him exactly what drugs to use because he planned on getting shit faced, but had a shift at the hospital fairly early the next day. Jim had done as he asked, and took care of him that night. He kept watch from the couch and made sure he got up and off to his shift okay. It was the least he could do, considering Bones had done it more times for him than he will ever remember.

  
Bones hadn't moved, sprawled out across the bed, feet still hanging off the end. Jim was pretty sure he was passed out now. He gave up any thought of moving him up to the pillows and under the covers. He pulled the pillow down and put it under his head then walked to the closet to pull an extra blanket down. He covered him, and pressed both hypos to his neck. He didn't flinch much to Jim's relief. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a cantankerous and drunken Bones. He put the hypos back, grabbing the one that contained Bones' hangover remedy and placed it on the table next to the bed. Satisfied his friend was as okay as he could be for now, he took his boots off and settled onto the couch.

  
###

  
 _Stardate 2256.353 (Friday, 19th Dec)_

  
Jim didn't see Bones much the rest of the week. He had left before Bones was awake Tuesday morning. There had been a couple of awkward meetings around campus, but Jim was trying not to worry. Bones was clearly avoiding him, but maybe that was okay for now. He also seemed to be working a lot. More than he usually did. Jim had a feeling Bones was picking up shifts from other doctors that wanted the time off. Bones wanted to avoid thinking about the holidays, so what better way than to throw himself into work.

  
After his last exam, Jim knew he had to do something. While he wasn't a huge fan of Christmas, he didn't turn into a somber grinch like Bones. Christmas for a young Jim Kirk was a pre-recorded message from his mother when he woke and a single present from her. Half the time there hadn't even been a tree. And once he turned ten, there wasn't even a present. She just added money to his credit chip so he could buy what he wanted. Of course what he really wanted was his mother home for Christmas. It never happened. Not once.

  
Sitting on a bench outside the engineering building, Jim wracked his brain trying to think of something he could do for Bones. He couldn't give him what he wanted the most, and Bones seemed completely determined to have nothing to do with Christmas. Jim had hacked into the shift schedules at the hospital and found out Bones was working Christmas Eve. A twelve hour shift that would have him there all night, and allow him to sleep all day before going back to the hospital to repeat it again. He was shaking his head in frustration when someone he knew came out of the engineering building. A light bulb went off in his head, and he jumped up, running to catch his friend. He had an idea.

  
###

  
"So do you think there is anything that can be done?" Jim asked, sitting in a corner table at the campus coffee shop.

  
"Well, it's extremely short notice, but I know a couple of people that might be able to help," she said, seemingly determined. "Forward me all the relevant documents and I should be able to tell you something by the end of the day."

  
"Sandra, I knew there was a reason I liked you," Jim winked, getting up from the table. "I'll get you what you need within the hour."

  
"A whole hour, Jim?" she smirked. "I thought your hacking abilities were better than that."

  
"You wound me." He feigned hurt, as they walked outside. "I won't be hacking. Well, not really. Just borrowing. And I have to wait until he leaves for his shift in thirty minutes."

  
They stop just at the end of the walkway. "I think it's really sweet what you're doing, Jim. I hope I can help." She reached a hand out and squeezed him on the arm.

  
"Me too, Sandra. Me too." Jim kissed her on the cheek and turned to head back to his dorm room until he could execute phase one of his plan.

  
###

  
Jim was surprised to come back to his room and find Bones waiting for him. He was sitting on Jim's bed, reading a padd. "Hey," Jim greeted him, immediately pulling his boots off.

  
"Hey yourself," Bones said, looking up from his padd. "Last exam go okay?"

  
"Fine," Jim answered, a bit puzzled not only at Bones being here, but his demeanor. He almost seemed back to normal. _Almost._

  
"Roommates already gone for the break?" he asked, nodding to the other part of the room.

  
"Yeah, they were both done yesterday. Took off to wherever they are from. Or something," Jim answered, pulling a pair of jeans out of his dresser. Jim was starting to get really worried. It wasn't like Bones to make small talk. "Bones, are you alright? Something happen at work?"

  
"Dammit, Jim," Bones said frustrated, running his hand through his hair. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to make up for being an ass the last few weeks. Obviously I can't even do that right."

  
"No, no, Bones," Jim shook his head, sitting down at the end of the bed by Bones feet. "I'm sorry. Just a little strange."

  
"Too normal?" Bones half grinned, nudging Jim's hip with his foot.

  
"Yeah, well more like kind of Stepford," Jim chuckled, and Bones laughed too. "Small talk is just not your forte, Bones."

  
"Fuck you," Bones spat, nearly shoving him off the bed with his foot.

  
"Now, there's the Bones I know and love," he grinned, getting up and heading into the bathroom to change. He yelled back from the bathroom, "So do you have to work tonight?" Jim already knew the answer from hacking his schedule, but this would be how they'd normally interact on a Friday afternoon. And he was trying to be normal. Or their version of it.

  
"Yeah," he answered, seeming disappointed. "I need to leave soon actually."

  
"You've been working too much, Bones," Jim said, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. "I was hoping we could go get a drink. Celebrate finals being over with and another semester behind us."

  
"I'll have to take a rain check, kid," Bones replied, as Jim appeared from the bathroom wearing the jeans and his white undershirt. "I picked up a half shift tomorrow afternoon, but I'll be off by 2000 hours. We could go out for awhile, but I have a shift at 0700 hours on Sunday."

  
"Jesus, Bones," he shook his head, slipping his boots back on. He grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on. "It's called Christmas break for a reason. You're supposed to, you know, take a break." He delivered his best charm smile at the end.

  
"Well, some of us have nothing else better to do," Bones shrugged getting up from the bed. "Plus I'll need these favors next time I have to take a few days off to take care of your ass when you bust yourself up." Jim had to admit he had a point there.

  
"But that's what I'm giving your for Christmas, Bones," he smirked. "A full month without any blood, bruises, and broken bones. Now you've gone and made me ruin the surprise."

  
"I'll believe it when I see it, kid," Bones shook his head, walking with Jim to the door. "You heading to the bar?"

  
"Not our bar. I've got a few errands to run first, but then I'm meeting a few people in Chinatown." Jim clapped him on the shoulder as they left his room.

  
"I'm at Starfleet Medical tonight. Tell your buddies to deliver your broken ass there instead of the infirmary on campus." Bones smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Jim could tell Bones was trying hard to make an effort. It probably wasn't too hard for Bones to figure out that Jim was worried about him.

  
"Asshole," Jim shot back.

  
"That's Doctor Asshole to you tonight, Cadet Kirk," he quipped, shaking his head. They reached the door to Jim's building and they stopped just outside it.

  
"Breakfast tomorrow?" Jim asked hopefully.

  
"I'm doing a shift and a half. Should be off by 0800 hours, but comm first in case I get stuck in surgery." He nodded, looking a little solemn, before heading towards the transport center for his ride over to Starfleet Medical.

  
Jim watched him until he was out of sight and then turned towards the infirmary, and the nearby apartments that Bones lived in.

  
###

  
 _Stardate 2256.354 (Saturday, 20th Dec)_

  
"What are you so happy about?" Bones asked, sitting down next to Jim on the bench. "Gonna ditch me for whoever that comm is from?"

  
Jim looked over, surprised to see Bones out of uniform. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue sweater.

  
"I could ask you the same thing. Got a hot date?" They hadn't been able to meet for breakfast, so they agreed to meet here near the transport center after Bones shift.

  
"Yeah, with my right hand as usual," Bones mumbled, leaning back, his arms splayed out across the back of the bench. "No seriously, who's the comm from that has you all smiley?"

  
"If you must know, her name is Sandra," Jim admitted. "She isn't anyone I'm dating, just a friend."

  
"Yeah, and how many times have you and this cadet hooked up?" He avoided looking at Jim and looked up at the stars, dancing in and out of the clouds.

  
"A few times first year. But we decided we were better off being friends," Jim shrugged.

  
"Got dumped did ya?" he drawled.

  
"Hardly," Jim scoffed. "I told you. It was mutual. She's older. Almost as old as you. And she's JAG, not a cadet," Jim explained. "She was on the rebound looking for a fling. It was good timing. Heck, you'd probably like her. Maybe I should set you two up."

  
"No thanks. I'm done with that," Bones growled, and quickly changed the subject. "So are we going out for drinks or what?"

  
"I was just here waiting for you, Bones," Jim grinned, jumping up, looking forward to the rest of the night.

  
They had a good time considering. Neither of them drank much, Bones especially being mindful of how many he had. Jim couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what happened on Monday. Bones seemed to be in a better mood, but Jim suspected Bones was simply putting on an act. It only made him more determined to make sure what he had planned come to fruition.

  
###

  
 _Stardate 2256.358 (Wednesday, 24th Dec) Campus Infirmary_

  
Jim waited until almost nine before he headed to the infirmary. He still didn't know what his plan for the night was, but he'd figure it out. He simply had no intention of letting Bones spend Christmas by himself.

  
At one point he thought maybe he'd find a bar and pick a fight, just to have an excuse to be at the infirmary. But he figured that would not improve Bones mood. Plus even though he jokingly told Bones he was giving him a month free of getting himself into trouble, he kind of meant it. Going out and ending up in a fight at the end of the night wasn't the same anymore. It hadn't been for quite some time. In fact, he figured out a couple months ago, that he was only still doing it to get a chance to have Bones patch him up. Because at much as Bones yelled and grumbled at him while he did it, his hands were gentle and soothing, and that was something he was starting to crave more than the fights. That was quite a revelation that scared him senseless. He didn't even want to think about what that meant.

  
On the other hand, if he didn't pick a fight at a bar, he didn't have a reason for the nurturing he now craved. He had been tempted to walk up to Bones and tell him, 'Hey, I really don't want to get the shit beat out of me anymore, but I've found I love it when you take care of me after. So can we still play doctor if I forgo the ass kicking?' Yeah, he knew Bones would have the tricorder up examining his head for brain damage faster than he could blink. Lately, he thought having his head examined might not be a bad idea. Maybe his behavior was a brain tumor or some weird alien disease. That was easier to consider than admitting that he might possibly have a thing - hell, he couldn't even explain what was going on.

  
Jim smiled walking up to the front desk, whispering softly to the duty nurse. He'd met her before, so he was relieved. She was going to make this much easier to pull off. Luckily there were hardly any patients on the board, and the waiting room was empty. She showed Jim back to one of the exam rooms, and he winked at her as she left. He crawled up on one of the biobeds, and tapped his fingers nervously on the side.

  
He didn't have much time to fret about being there because he soon heard a grumbling voice down the hallway. The grumbling voice soon turned into a bit of a panicked voice when the duty nurse mentioned Jim's name. He heard the footsteps quicken before they got to his room. "Shit," he said under his breath. "Not a good start."

  
"Jim!" Bones called out, before he walked into the room. "What's wrong?" The nurse smiled at Jim from behind and continued on.

  
"I'm fine, Bones," he assured him, holding his hands up and shaking his head. "This is stupid."

  
"What are you talking about?" Bones asked, the eyebrow going up.

  
Jim opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. Finally he figured he might as well go for broke. At least he was in a hospital after Bones killed him for what he was about to do.

  
"I think I'm pregnant," Jim announced, his face serious.

  
Bones looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Really?" He put his padd down and crossed his arms across his chest.

  
"Hey, it's happened! I read it on one of your journal thingys!" he pointed at the padd.

  
"Jim, you would have been pregnant a dozen times already with as many women as you sleep with. Try Again."

  
"Migraine?"

  
"You'd be flinching at the bright lights in here."

  
"Paper cut wrapping your present?"

  
The eyebrow went up even higher than Jim had ever seen. "I thought staying out of here was my present."

  
"Um, hangnail?" He held his finger up smiling.

  
"Dammit Jim! What's wrong? I have other patients..."

  
"The waiting room is empty, Bones," Jim interrupted sighing. "You have one patient getting treatment for food poisoning." He stopped a moment, considering, and biting his lip. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just couldn't bear to be without you on Christmas Eve?"

  
"Yeah, because our first one was so memorable." Bones actually flinched after he said that. He ran his hand through his hair and stepped over, leaning against the wall.

  
"Okay fine," Jim glared, miffed that Bones would bring that up. "Honest truth, Bones?"

  
"I'm waiting with baited breath." He crossed his arms again.

  
Jim dropped his head down and sighed. This was not going at all like he hoped. He collected himself for a moment and admitted, "I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas Eve. On Christmas." He glanced up, not quite able to look Bones in the eyes. "And maybe I didn't want to be alone either."

  
"Like there aren't dozens of women you could be spending the night with, Jim," he said, still not taking him seriously.

  
"Sure, but isn't Christmas about being with the people you lo--" he caught himself, but he could tell from the stunned look on Bones face that he knew exactly what he was about to say. He gathered the nerve to look straight at him. "Christmas is supposed to be about spending time with people you care about, and who care about you. He paused taking a steadying breath. "You're all I have, Bones. Of course I want to be here with you."

  
"Jim..." Bones began softly, before he was interrupted by his comm chirping. "Dammit." He opened and read it. "Look, I have to go." He stepped in front of Jim, reaching out to touch his arm. Bones had a look on his face that he'd never seen before. "Stay right here. I'll be back." He squeezed his arm and picked up his padd before turning and walking out of the room.

  
"Well, that could have gone better," Jim mumbled to himself sliding off the bed. He was tempted to bolt, but he had a feeling Bones would track him down and hypo him if he tried. Instead, he moved over to the small window, and sat down in the chair next to it. He looked up at the barely visible stars outside, ruminating on the fact that he was now almost half way towards his goal of getting out there. He leaned his head against the cold glass and closed his eyes.

  
"Jim -- Jim," he heard, and felt his shoulder gently shaken. He slowly woke up, his eyes opening to see Bones leaning against the biobed in scrubs. "Sorry. Had a ruptured appendix." He ran his hand through his hair, looking tired. "You should go back to the dorm, Jim. Get some sleep."

  
"I'm fine," he answered, looking at the time. "I slept all afternoon." It was nearly midnight. Almost Christmas, and he still didn't know for sure if he'd pulled off his miracle for Bones. He'd know soon though, and his stomach tightened with anticipation.

  
"Why don't you come into the lounge then?" he suggested. "There are comfortable chairs, and best of all, coffee."

  
"Sounds good, Bones," he smiled widely, hoping to cover up his nervousness. He followed Bones down a few hallways before they entered a large room at the end of one. "Wow, this is nice Bones!"

  
"Yeah," he agreed, walking right to the counter and pouring a cup of coffee. He handed it to Jim. "It is one of the nicer lounges compared to some places I've worked at." He poured himself a cup and motioned Jim towards two big armchairs in one corner. There were also two couches, several more chairs like they ones they were in, a pool table, and a Christmas tree, it's lights blinking in the half lit room.

  
They sipped their coffee in silence, Bones leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. Jim watched Bones, sprawled out in the chair looking exhausted. He kept drinking his coffee, eyes not even opening, obviously long used to this routine. After a few quiet minutes, he opened his eyes and looked over at Jim. "I'm glad you're here, Jim," he said genuinely, taking another sip. "And I'm sorry I've been such an ass the last few weeks."

  
"It's okay, Bones. I understand," he said sincerely. "I think you're entitled."

  
"Maybe," he considered. "But that doesn't make it okay that I've been taking it out on you." He paused, sitting up and leaning forward in the chair. "I told you once, when I was pretty drunk I think, that my mom died in a shuttle crash when I was pretty young, right?"

  
"Yeah, you did," Jim said solemnly. "I'm surprised you remember that you told me. You were pretty drunk that night."

  
Bones nodded. "Well, what I didn't tell you is that it was right before Christmas."

  
"God, Bones. I'm sorry," he said, Bones moods making even more sense now.

  
"She'd gone to a wedding in Hawaii. Did a lot of shopping while she was there. Told me she had a lot of really cool presents for me..." Bones drifted off, taking a long drink of his coffee. "Christmas and presents were always hard after that. I mean my dad tried to make it festive for me, and there were still presents and stuff, but I knew his heart wasn't really in it. And neither was mine."

  
"I can't imagine," Jim shook his head, gripping the coffee mug with both hands.

  
"Yes, you can, Jim," Bones said, shaking his head too. "You understand it just as well. I know you didn't even have Christmas half the time. No one even tried. I think that might even be worse."

  
"I didn't really know what I was missing, Bones." He sat forward, elbows on his knees, still gripping the mug with both hands. "I think it had to be worse for you since you had all these great memories of Christmas."

  
"I suppose," he conceded, and continued. "When we had Joanna, I learned to love Christmas again." He smiled, shaking his head. "She was just starting to walk her first Christmas, Jim. Keeping her away from the tree was a full time job."

  
"I bet," Jim smiled, feeling privileged to hear Bones talks to openly with him while sober.

  
"It took a couple of years, but I really started to love Christmas again," he confessed. "Seeing it through a child's eyes. Seeing her excitement. I guess it was contagious."

  
Quiet fell over the room again, Jim saying a prayer to a God he still wasn't sure he believed in that he'd have good news in the morning.

  
"Jim," Bones began. "I..."

  
The beep of Jim's comm interrupted him. Jim pulled his comm out of his pocket and looked before putting it back. "It's midnight, Bones. Merry Christmas!" He held his mug towards Bones and after a moment, Bones clinked it against his.

  
"You had your comm set to go off at midnight?" Bones asked, getting up to pour more coffee.

  
"No," Jim replied, handing him his cup. "That's a message from my Mom. They come every Christmas pre-recorded and perfectly timed to come at midnight." He rolled his eyes as Bones handed him the cup back.

  
"Has she ever been home for Christmas, Jim?" Bones asked perceptively.

  
"No," Jim answered, pursing his lips together. "Never."

  
"Jesus, Jim," Bones swore, shaking his head. "I guess that means she was never home for your birthday either?"

  
"That would be the last day she'd ever come home," Jim scoffed.

  
"Well, aren't we a pair?" Bones surmised, walking over to look out the window. It was starting to rain outside. "Both of us are miserable as all fuck around the holidays."

  
"Guess it's a good thing we have each other then." Jim stood up and walked over standing on the other side of the window. "That whole misery loves company thing."

  
"Merry Christmas, Jim," Bones said, wholeheartedly.

  
"Merry Christmas, Bones," Jim smiled back.

  
Jim turned and looked out the window, watching the rain on the window, content, and nothing else needing to be said.

  
Ten minutes later, Bones had to see to a new patient. Jim entertained himself by playing pool. Bones joined him after he was done. As the hours went by, they played pool, a few hands of poker, and even started a game of chess. Bones only had two more patients the rest of the night to interrupt them. By the time 0700 hours came, they were both smiling. Jim thought it might have been one of the best Christmases he'd ever had. No, he knew it was, and it wasn't even over yet.

  
They grabbed breakfast to go from the mess and walked down by the water to eat it. Towards the end of breakfast, Jim got the comm he'd been waiting for. When he saw Sandra's message, it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He had to quickly compose himself before Bones noticed. Luckily Bones had been pre-occupied throwing food to the seagulls.

  
When Jim yawned for the third time, Bones tossed the rest of his food down on the beach. "Come on, Jim. We both need to get some sleep."

  
Jim finished and threw his breakfast burrito wrapper in the recycler. "My place or yours?" he grinned, eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

  
"Mine, it's closer," Bones drawled, the first word almost becoming two syllables. Jim loved how much his accent came out when he was really tired.

  
When they arrived at Bones' apartment, Jim headed straight for the closet to pull his blanket down.

  
"Get in the bed, Jim," Bones ordered, already stripping down.

  
"What? No Bones, I can't let you sleep on the couch," Jim protested.

  
"I'm not sleeping on the couch, idiot," he scowled. "It's a big bed. It's Christmas. Get in the bed, Jim."

  
He looked at Bones taken aback. Normally this was where he'd make a smart ass comment, but he found himself speechless. He simply nodded and pulled off his boots as Bones threw him a pair of academy sweats. After going to the head and changing, he crawled in bed against the wall, curling up on his side. He was asleep before Bones even made it back to the bed.

  
Jim woke to find the other side of the bed empty, as well as the apartment. He looked at the chrono and saw it was already 1600 hours. "Shit," he swore under his breath. He hadn't meant to sleep that long. He had things to do to complete the rest of his plan. He jumped out of bed and found a note on a padd next to the bed. _Gone to pick us up dinner._ He grabbed his comm off the desk and quickly made a couple of calls before Bones came back, not able to wipe the smile off his face. He absolutely could not wait to see the look on Bones face tomorrow.

  
###

  
 _Stardate 2256.360 (Friday, 26th Dec) Campus Infirmary 0700 Hours_

  
Jim stood nervously outside the entrance to the infirmary, gripping the handle of the duffel back tightly. Bones would be coming out any minute. He'd already gotten a comm that he was finishing a chart and then he was done. Everything was set. Now he just needed to get Bones to the shuttle port in time. "Come on, come on," he said out loud.

  
Finally, Bones walked out the entrance, looking absolutely exhausted. Jim's stomach twisted nervously as Bones met his eyes. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked, seeing the duffel bag.

  
"Nothing's wrong, Bones," he said, putting on his best charm smile. "I'm not going anywhere, _you_ are."

  
"Did you fall and hit your head or something, Jim?" he asked, eyebrow raising. "I'm not going anywhere but to my bed to sleep for the next seven hours or so."

  
"Nope, you can't go back to get some sleep. You need to be at the city shuttle port in an hour," Jim told him, handing him the duffel bag.

  
"What are you talking about, Jim,?" Bones scowled, looking at him like he'd grown two heads. He dropped the duffel bag on the ground. "I have another shift in eight hours. I need to get some sleep."

  
"No you don't," Jim shook his head. "Come on. You don't want to be late, Bones." He pulled on Bones' arm, trying to drag him along, but Bones stopped and pulled him back.

  
"Look, Jim, I don't know what you've been drinking or what alien disease you've contracted now, but I'm going back to my apartment and sleeping."

  
"No, Bones. You aren't," Jim looked at him, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. "You're going home, Bones." Jim handed him a padd that had the final order from the judge on it. He watched as Bones read the document, paging through, and then looked back up at Jim dumbfounded who continued, "You have three days with Joanna. Everything you need to know, the hotel, where you are picking her up, it's all there. You can read it on the shuttle." Jim was nervous now, waiting for Bones to either yell at him or well, really he was just waiting for Bones to yell at him.

  
What he didn't expect was for Bones to wipe his hand across his face and when he removed it, there were tears in his eyes.

  
"J-Jim..." he began, clearly emotional and overwhelmed. "How did?" He stopped and took a shuddering breath, desperately trying to control himself.

  
"It doesn't matter, Bones. We need to go so I can get you to your shuttle." He shifted back and forth on his feet nervously.

  
"What about my shifts at the infirmary?" he asked, his mind still reeling.

  
"It's all covered, Bones. I took care of everything," he assured him. "Really."

  
Bones stood there frozen for a moment, looking down at the padd and back over at Jim a couple of times, before taking a couple of big steps and pulling him into a hug. Jim was caught off guard by the show of affection from Bones, but quickly wrapped his arms around his friend, rubbing his back. Bones' head dropped to his shoulder for a moment as he took a deep breath.

  
"Thank you, Jim," he said, his voice ragged. "Just thank you."

  
"You're welcome," Jim replied, his heart full of something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, or maybe he did, but he wasn't nearly ready to admit it. They pulled away, Bones still teary. "Now, come on old man, you don't want to miss your shuttle." Jim smiled and Bones picked up the duffel bag. They hurried across campus to catch a shuttle bus downtown.

  
They arrived in plenty of time and Bones checked his bag, and then walked back to where Jim was standing. "I'm at gate eleven," he said nervously.

  
"Oh, wait," Jim paused, reaching inside his jacket. Jim pulled Bones' flask out and handed it to him. "Your medicine for the flight. And your seat should be near the bathroom."

  
"You're incorrigible, Jim," he said, taking the flask and sticking it inside his jacket pocket.

  
They walked down to the gate, stopping and leaning against the wall near the waiting area. Bones kept looking at him with an indescribable look. Before he had a chance to make a smart ass remark, they called Bones' flight for boarding.

  
"You going to be alright, Jim?" Bones asked, his brow furrowing. He put one hand on Jim's shoulder.

  
"I'll be fine, Bones," he reassured him. "The worst is over. And you'll be home for..." He stopped, not wanting to think about the days coming up. "I'll be fine."

  
"You comm me if you need to talk, okay?" Bones said. "Promise me."

  
"I promise," Jim nodded. "Scouts honor." He held up his fingers.

  
"You were never a boy scout, Jim." Bones rolled his eyes as they walked around the corner to where his shuttle was waiting. They waited in the corner, until the line thinned out. Bones turned back to Jim. "Come here." He pulled him into his arms again and Jim didn't think he'd ever felt anything better. And before he even realized what happened, soft lips touched his, gently at first, before Jim leaned into the kiss, his mouth opening, as Bones' tongue met his. Their lips moved, everything around them forgotten, Jim felt nothing but the long drugging kiss. They parted, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching, when the final call for the shuttle was announced. Bones cupped his face, placing a few feather light kisses around his lips and then on his forehead before pulling away. "We'll talk about this when I come back." He gave him one more firm kiss before pulling away.

  
"Yeah, t-talk," Jim stuttered, absolutely stunned, glad he had a wall to lean against. He watched Bones walk away, his heart still pounding from the kiss. Just as Bones got to the ramp, he yelled out, "Be safe!"

  
Bones mouthed back, "I'll comm you." And Jim nodded at him. And then he was gone.

  
Jim stood there, his back to the wall, long after Bones shuttle had left. His mind was completely blown, and in the very best way. He pulled his comm out and quickly looked at the message he had composed to Bones earlier that morning, intending to send after the shuttle left.

  
 _Bones,_

 _I hope you aren't mad at me for doing this. But I had to.  
It killed me to see you so miserable the last month. I  
can't even begin to know what it's like to be away from  
your daughter, but I know what it's like to miss someone,  
even if it's someone you don't even know._

 _That night a couple weeks ago when you were so drunk,  
you told me all you wanted was to see your baby girl. The  
one gift I couldn't possibly give you. But then I ran into  
Sandra, and had an idea. She agreed to see what she  
could do and it took a lot of help from her JAG friends  
and a couple other contacts, but we made it happen,  
right down to the wire. I found out yesterday, on  
Christmas. I simply don't believe in no win scenarios._

 _You have done so much for me Bones, that I wanted  
to do something back for you. I know you think I'm an  
ungrateful brat, and while that's mostly true, don't think  
I don't know what you've done for me the last year. I  
wouldn't have made it this far without you, old  
man. I'm a better person for knowing you._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Jim_

 _P.S. Breathe a word of this ever again and I'll deny it. And  
there will be no proof as this message contains a virus  
timed to remove all trace of it, three minutes after you  
open it._

 _P.P.S You're buying on New Year's Eve_

  
He looked at the message, shaking his head. He needed to add something more now, but wasn't quite sure what. He thought a moment and then quickly typed.

  
 _P.P.P.S. Yes, we will definitely be talking about 'this' the absolute moment you get off the shuttle. My place or yours?_

  
He grinned and hit send.

  


  



	2. That Time Of Year 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gave his friend a gift he'd never expected, but can they deal with the results?

_**[FIC] - That Time of Year - R - 2/?**_  
 **Title:** That Time Of Year 2/?  
 **Author:** [](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/profile)[**mga1999**](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R: Barely - Language  
 **Warnings:** None really  
 **Word Count:** 5097  
 **Summary:** Jim gave his friend a gift he'd never expected, but can they deal with the results?  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these brilliant characters. They are owned by a mountain disguising itself as a movie studio, and a robot that I am having a torrid affair with.  
 **A/N:** Sequel to [Part I](http://mga-treks.livejournal.com/422.html) written for [](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/profile)[**space_wrapped**](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/). You need to read that first for this to make sense. This little universe was fun to play in so I wrote more. I have _no_ idea how many chapters there might be. I am just along for the ride. The characters tell me NOTHING. Thank you to [](http://linelenagain.livejournal.com/profile)[**linelenagain**](http://linelenagain.livejournal.com/) for prodding me along to finally finish this and for the beta, fixing my scrambled sentences and misplaced commas. YOU ROCK!

  


Stardate 2256.362 (Sunday, 28th Dec 2100)

  
As his shuttle approached San Francisco, Leonard McCoy had to admit he was nervous. It had nothing to do with his aviophobia, and everything to do with seeing a certain person again. His stomach flip-flopped at the thought and he shook his head, feeling more like a nervous teenager than a grown man. He didn't even know if Jim was going to be there when he landed. While they had talked a few times while he was with Joanna, they'd carefully avoided the subject that had been on his mind. He had no idea what to expect. Hell, he still didn't have any idea why he had kissed Jim Kirk in the first place.

  
Well, that was a certainly a lie, but he didn't want to think about it at the moment. He'd barely thought of anything else the entire time he'd been gone. Not that it took away from his time with Joanna; the thought that _Jim_ had arranged the trip for him actually made it mean even more. He couldn't remember the last time someone thought he was worthy of all that trouble - it was possible no one ever had. In his tattered heart, he wanted to believe that meant something.

  
The kid had certainly surprised him. Not just with what he pulled off to get him a visit with his daughter, also the night they'd spent together at the hospital. While it hadn't been what most people would consider a good Christmas, he hadn't laughed and smiled so much since long before his marriage imploded. As much as the kid exasperated him most of the time, he had to admit that Jim Kirk made him happy. Who'd a thought?

  
The sudden impact of the shuttle touching down on the landing pad jolted him out of his thoughts. His flight had been mostly empty, which surprised him, but then, most people preferred to travel via transport these days. But as much as he hated shuttles, the doctor in him liked the idea of his body being reduced to millions of particles even less. He unstrapped himself and stood, waiting for the people behind him to get by before following them out.

  
The moment he stepped off the shuttle, he couldn't help but scan the gate area for a familiar blond head and leather jacket. Not finding either, he shook his head, berating himself for acting like a disappointed girlfriend. On his way to get his bag, he stopped off to use the facilities, and was surprised by his reflection in the mirror. In spite of how tired he was, he looked relaxed, even happy.

  
As he neared baggage claim, he opened his comm to check for messages. Suddenly, a familiar hand clasped his shoulder. "Bones!" Jim greeted him, nearly making him jump. "I was starting to think you got lost or something."

  
"Jim," he said, surprised to be looking at a _very_ tired Jim Kirk. Dammit. It looked like the kid had a rough few days. "Went to the head," he explained. Jim pulled him into a half hug and then put his arm around his shoulder as they walked the rest of the way to baggage claim.

  
"You weren't sick, were you?" Jim asked, concern in his voice.

  
"No," Bones shook his head. He suddenly felt a bit awkward, not exactly sure how to act. "It was fine. Not even a bit of panic."

  
"Good, good," Jim nodded, looking away. Bones got the feeling Jim was as uncertain as he was. "Oh look, there's your bag." He walked off to grab it, and Bones noted his step was missing its usual bounce. "You look great, Bones," Jim said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You look happy."

  
"I had a good trip," Bones said, as they walked towards the curb to catch a cab back to Starfleet. "Joanna has grown so much. I'll tell you more about it later." Jim nodded, avoiding Bones' attempts to retrieve his bag.

  
Jim threw the duffel into the trunk of the cab while Bones slid into the back seat and gave the computer their destination. "Starfleet, southeast gate." Jim hopped in as the computer confirmed their route and shut the door. Three seconds later, Bones felt Jim's hand touch his cheek and pull his head towards him. It almost felt like slow motion, as he watched Jim, his long eyelashes blinking, and then closing over those beautiful blue eyes. Jim's lips touched his, gently, softly, as his thumb caressed his cheek. The kiss was short, as if Jim was hesitant about how far to take it, waiting for a reaction. Their foreheads touched as Bones brought his hand up, lifting Jim's chin. He leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on Jim's lips. That was all the confirmation Bones needed. It was perfect, and all the nerves, all the self-doubt and worry washed away as they breathed each other in, each stealing a chaste kiss here and there as they acclimated themselves to this new facet of their relationship.

  
"God, I wanted to do that the moment I saw you," Jim smiled, kissing Bones again before pulling away. Bones was relieved to see the spark in Jim's eyes start to return. "Wasn't sure if you'd want me doing that there, though."

  
This time it was Bones who pulled him closer, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket and bringing his other hand up to cup the back of his head, kissing him until they were both breathless. He sucked on Jim's bottom lip, nipping and tasting before pulling back. Jim's answering groan made him smile as he ran his hand across the back of Jim's neck.

  
Bones trailed kisses across his cheek until he whispered in Jim's ear, "Just so you know, darlin', I wouldn't have minded."

  
"Good to know," Jim grinned, and this time it did reach his eyes. He pulled back, leaning against the seat, wrapping his arm around Bones. "So."

  
"So," Bones repeated, trying to suppress the grin threatening to break free. It was hard to believe this was happening, but he couldn't shake his worry. "You look tired, Jim."

  
"I'm okay, Bones," Jim assured him. "Really." Bones raised his eyebrow. "I just haven't been sleeping." Jim shrugged, leaning his head against the back of the seat and turning towards Bones. "Always happens this time of year, and I've had a lot on my mind."

  
Shit. The last thing Bones wanted to do was make things more difficult for the kid right now. "Jim..."

  
"Not your fault, Bones," Jim cut in, his fingers brushing at the nape of Bones' neck, causing him to shiver. "This," he said, gesturing back and forth between them, "has been a very welcome distraction."

  
"Are you sure?" Bones asked, turning to face him completely. "Because there's no rush, Jim. If you need time..."

  
"Time for what? For one of us to get scared and back away?" Jim said, shaking his head. "I've done a lot of thinking about this -- about us -- while you were gone." He reached out and took Bones' hand. "I know I'm fucked up, Bones. And you are _still_ getting over all the shit Jocelyn put you through." He squeezed his hand. "And you should know that I walked out the door of my room and back in four times before I came to meet your shuttle."

  
Bones smiled at the admission, and laced his fingers through Jim's. "I looked for you the second I got off. Have to admit I was disappointed not to see you."

  
Jim nodded. "And then I almost didn't get off the shuttle bus." Jim shrugged, pulling back a bit.

  
"But you did," Bones said steadily. "And I'm glad."

  
"If it had been me coming back, I would have wanted to see you there," Jim admitted sheepishly, and Bones nodded in understanding.

  
Their cab rolled to a stop at the drop-off zone by the gate. They reluctantly unlaced their hands and got out. "So," Jim said, his hands in his pockets as Bones retrieved his bag. "It's pretty late. You're probably too tired to talk."

  
Bones wavered. He was thrown off by the hesitance, the nervousness in Jim's expression. "Yeah, but you should come back to my room for a bit. We can have a drink and talk," he decided.

  
Jim smiled in relief, but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time, and there was something in his look Bones couldn't place. "Yeah." He hesitated a moment, as if to say something else. Instead, his hands came out of his pockets and he clasped Bones on the shoulder. "Yeah, that would be good."

  
They walked across campus in silence, their breath visible in the cold air. It was eerily quiet, staff and students still away for the break.

  
The medical dorm wasn't as empty as the rest of campus, and Leonard nodded at his colleagues they passed on the way to the lift. He was relieved they didn't have to share it with anyone, and wrapped his arm around Jim as they headed up to the eighteenth floor. Jim rested his arm the wall, leaning on Bones. "I think you're more tired than I am, Jim."

  
"Yeah, but I wasn't chasing a rambunctious kid around for three days like you were," he yawned as the lift stopped.

  
"True," Bones agreed, as they stepped into the hallway and headed to his apartment.

  
Once inside, Bones tossed his duffel towards the end of his bed, too tired to deal with unpacking tonight. They both slid out of their jackets, like they did every day, tossing them on the end of the couch. Bones headed straight for his kitchenette, grabbing two tumblers from the shelf. He nearly jumped when he turned to find Jim standing there with the bottle of bourbon open and ready to be poured. "Jesus, Jim."

  
Jim just smiled and poured them a couple of fingers each. Jim held his glass up and Bones clinked them together before taking a swig. He watched as Jim did the same, pouring more in before setting the bottle down on the counter.

  
"So," Bones said, feeling a bit unsure.

  
"So," Jim repeated, looking just as awkward as Bones felt.

  
"Dammit, Jim," Bones griped, grabbing Jim's arm and pulling him towards the couch. "We do this all the time. It shouldn't be any different." They settled, just a little closer than usual.

  
"I think the kissing thing makes this a bit different, Bones," Jim pointed out, looking smug.

  
Bones took a sharp breath, ready to retort, but Jim interrupted him with another yawn. One good look at his best friend, and the dark circles under Jim's eyes, and any witty repartee was silenced.

  
"Look Jim," Bones started, moving a little closer. "You're exhausted. We don't have to talk tonight."

  
"I think we need to, Bones. I don't want things to be awkward between us," Jim implored, taking another drink.

  
"Okay," Bones agreed, unsure where to begin. "Where do we start?"

  
"When did you realize you had feelings for me?" Jim asked, pulling no punches. Bones nearly spit out his drink.

  
"Christ, Jim, give a man some notice," he stammered, wiping his mouth. He collected himself, sobering at what he was about to share. "To be honest, I think it started when you _died_. When you almost drowned."

  
Jim moved closer, clasping Bones on the shoulder, silently encouraging him.

  
"I mean you were _dead_ , Jim. I should have called it. I was _told_ to call it. By twenty third century standards you were dead." He took another long drink. "I know I complained a lot about having you around those first few months, and I know I wasn't all that nice to you back then, but almost losing you like that..." He stopped, staring into his glass. "I realized that all that time you were being a pain in the ass, you were actually the best friend I'd ever had. You didn't walk away. You stuck with me, cranky attitude and all."

  
He didn't think it was possible for Jim's eyes to get any bluer, but somehow, they did. Jim's eyes were full of something so intense, he had to blink and look away. He certainly wasn't used to those eyes being focused so intensely on _him_.

  
"Then I'm lucky I had a doctor who was a sucker for good old-fashioned twenty-first century medicine," Jim said sincerely, his normal cockiness absent.

  
"Yeah, I guess you were," he said, surprised at how serious Jim seemed. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "So you really want to try this, Jim?"

  
He answered with a kiss of his own, deeper, longer, until they pulled apart, breathless. "Yeah, I think I do."

  
"You think?" Bones asked, the eyebrow rising.

  
"Look, Bones," Jim started, putting his empty glass down on the floor. "I haven't had a 'relationship'," he said, using his fingers to make quotes on the last word, "since high school. And I'm telling you, it didn't end well. And I'm not sure that even counts since one, it was high school, and two, it barely lasted three months." He used his hands to gesture the numbers, clearly ruffled.

  
"You aren't telling me anything I don't know," Bones sighed. "I'm not asking for anything here, Jim."

  
"But you _should_ be, Bones," he said vehemently. "You deserve someone who can give you everything you need."

  
"And you can't?" Bones asked, the knot in his stomach tightening.

  
"I don't know," Jim answered truthfully. He turned, his body facing Bones on the couch. He looked down, biting his lower lip, his hand moving to rest on Bones thigh. He looked back up, and Bones saw something he'd never seen in Jim before. Fear. Just a flicker, before he swallowed it down. "I want to try. I _do_ want this, Bones. I really do."

  
Bones looked at him, his blue eyes shining now. And any doubt, or fear he saw a moment ago was gone. He knew, Jim being Jim, what he was getting himself into. But he also knew there were no guarantees regardless. He thought Jocelyn had been the safe and sure bet, and look at how _that_ turned out. _'The heart wants what the heart wants,'_ his father always used to say. And his heart wanted Jim Kirk. God help him.

  
"Okay then," he drawled, with a lopsided grin. "We'll try this."

  
"Yeah?" Jim returned his smile.

  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Come here, you." Jim laughed as he pulled him closer, placing an affirming kiss on his lips before pulling him into a hug. Jim rested his head on his shoulder, a huge sigh escaping his lips as he wrapped his arms around Bones, too.

  
He leaned back against the couch, holding Jim in his arms. He didn't care how much time passed; he was content. He realized that Jim had become awfully quiet and whispered, "You fall asleep on me, kid?"

  
"Mmm...don't wake me...like being like this," he murmured, burrowing into his chest. Bones simply held him tighter, kissing the crown of his head.

  
"As much as I like this too, Jim, I have an early shift tomorrow. We should get some sleep." He gave Jim a little nudge to no avail. "Come on Jim, I'm not a pillow."

  
"Sorry," he said, finally sitting up, looking utterly exhausted.

  
"Jesus, Jim," Bones said worriedly. "Did you sleep at all while I was gone?"

  
"A few hours," he shrugged, reaching for his jacket. "Look, I'm gonna let you go to sleep now too," Jim said softly, and started to get up.

  
Bones grabbed his arm. "You don't have to go, Jim. It's not like you haven't stayed here before."

  
"I know, it's just different now," he shook his head.

  
"See, I didn't want this to get awkward, Jim," Bones sighed. He got up and walked over to his bed.

  
"It's not that," he shook his head. He worried his lip before continuing. "It's just, um, a little tough being in such close proximity, um, right now."

  
The corner of Bones mouth turned up. "You gonna molest me in my sleep, Jim?"

  
"I might."

  
"And you think I would actually mind?" Bones teased, his eyebrow rising.

  
"I don't want to mess this up."

  
"Then don't molest me." Bones quipped, earning a glare from Jim.

  
"I'm serious here, Bones!"

  
"I know you are, Jim," he sighed. "And I _know_ there are still things we need to talk about. But I need to get some sleep first. And you're barely standing. So it's your decision whether you stay or leave." He quickly stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers, sliding closer to the wall. "There's plenty of room, or you know where the couch is."

Jim nodded, and Bones watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed and considered his options. Bones had to admit, this cautious,  
look-before-you-leap Jim Kirk was a little disconcerting. He wasn't used to it, but on the flip side, it made him feel good that _this_ was that important enough to Jim that for once, he wasn't just diving in head first without looking. In fact, it made him feel pretty fucking great.

  
Bones hadn't realized he was drifting off until he felt the bed dip as Jim crawled under the covers. He smiled as Jim turned onto his side to face him and closed his eyes.

  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."

  
Bones' head shot up from the pillow. "What?"

  
"I need to get away, Bones," Jim explained hesitantly. "I was going to leave yesterday, but I didn't want to go until you came back. Until we talked."

  
"Jim..."

  
"I need to be away from here right now. From Starfleet."

  
"You don't have to be alone anymore, Jim," Bones reminded him.

  
"I know that," he said softly. "And I'm not running away from you. From this." He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on Bones' mouth. "It's just better if I get away right now. Like I did last year after.."

  
"After you nearly drowned," Bones interrupted. "Damn fool. I still can't believe you left two days out of the hospital."

  
"Yeah, well, I probably would have done something equally stupid again if I hadn't," Jim admitted. "Hell, I had originally planned on taking off before Christmas. And then I was so busy trying to make your visit with Joanna happen, and then..." He stopped, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. "And then you kissed me."

  
"And that's why you're still here?" Bones asked.

  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I didn't want you to think I was running from _you_ , Bones, because I'm not."

  
"Okay."

  
"I just need some time to figure some stuff out."

  
"Does that mean this?" he asked. "I thought..."

  
"No, I meant what I said earlier. I want this," Jim admitted. "But like I said, I've never been in a relationship before, Bones. I'm not going to lie and say that's not something I've been thinking about a lot." He rolled over onto his back, threading his hands behind his head. "I..." He blew out a heavy breath. "I think one thing we have going for us is that we've always been pretty honest with each other."

  
Bones stomach clenched, afraid of what was coming next. "Jim, if you don't really want to pursue this..."

  
Jim's head turned quickly towards him. "That's not what I'm saying at all, Bones."

  
"Okay," he replied, cautiously. "And you're right, other than you trying to conceal when you're injured, we've always been pretty straightforward with each other."

  
"Hey! I'm better about that now," Jim said, mockingly offended.

  
"Yes, you are," Bones nodded, and yawned again. "Look Jim. I told you that I'm not asking for anything here."

  
"I know you aren't, Bones." Jim paused, taking a deep breath. "I still think you deserve someone a hell of a lot better than me."

  
"That's bullshit and you know it," Bones growled. "And I'm not a naive idiot, Jim. I know you're young. I know what I'd be getting myself into. Hell, I'm still not sure what came over me to make me kiss you in the first place. I was caught up in the moment, and then it was..."

  
"A lot better than you expected it to be?" Jim cut in, and Bones nodded, his eyes drowsily opening and closing. "Yeah, for me too." He leaned forward and kissed him, a quick gentle kiss, as Bones cuffed the back of his head.

  
"When did you decide this was what you wanted?" Bones asked, running his hand through Jim's hair.

  
"I didn't know I wanted it at all until..." he paused, considering. "I think there was always something there. I just didn't know what _it_ was. And after you kissed me, I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss...about you. And that didn't scare the fucking hell out of me for the first time in my life."

  
Bones was speechless, unable to say anything if his life depended on it. So what he couldn't say with words, he said with another long kiss. Afterward, he pulled back, resting his hand on Jim's hip. Bones felt himself nodding off again, despite trying to stay awake so they could talk more.

  
"Go to sleep, Bones," Jim said softly, brushing the hair off his forehead. "I'll wake you early enough before your shift and we can go out to breakfast. We can talk more then." Bones nodded, not even opening his eyes. "I'm supposed to pick up the bike from the rental place at ten."

  
He wanted to curse at Jim for his love of those damn death cycles, but he was too fucking exhausted. "Okay."

  
"Night Bones."

  
"Night Jim."

###

Bones yawned as he slid into the quiet corner booth of their favorite off-campus diner. 0600 was too early to make up for all the sleep they'd missed. Despite that, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. Wait, yes he could. It was on Christmas, when Jim stayed over.

  
"You know, we really never talked about your trip last night," Jim said, picking up the menu as he slid onto the bench across from him.

"I think we were a little preoccupied," Bones scowled, not awake enough, and desperately needing coffee. "Can this wait until I have my coffee, Jim?"

  
"Someone's grumpy this morning," Jim teased. "Is this something I need to be prepared for?" Their waitress arrived with a coffee pot to fill their cups.

  
"Just remember to press the timer on my coffeemaker and above all else, put a cup in my hand before you say anything." He practically moaned, cradling his mug.

  
"I'll keep that in mind, but are you saying a morning blow job wouldn't be allowed?" he smirked.

  
Bones nearly spit out his coffee. "Jesus!" He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, glaring at a now-smiling Jim. "You're a menace, you know that?"

  
"You didn't answer my question, Bones." Luckily, he was saved by the waitress coming back to take their order. "Well?" Jim continued, as soon as she left.

  
"That certainly wouldn't be unwelcome," Bones deadpanned. "Just don't talk with your mouth full." He grinned slyly.

  
"Why Bones!" Jim said, eyes wide, "Sexual innuendo? I didn't know you had it in you."

  
"Shut up and drink your coffee, Jim," he said, smiling behind his cup. "Man, I should have brought my flask with me."

  
Jim's smile disappeared. "Bones..." he stopped, twisting the napkin in his hands nervously.

  
"What, Jim?" He had never known Jim Kirk to be nervous about anything.

  
"You drink too much."

  
Shocked, Bones opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted as the waitress set their pancakes in front of them. There was an awkward silence while he pondered what Jim had said. The truth was, he knew he drank too much. It had been a crutch for so long, and while he didn't get drunk very often anymore, he filled his flask up regularly. He could either deny and argue, or admit Jim was right. One look at Jim, who was staring glumly at the table, and he knew there was only one response.

  
"It really bothers you," he started. "It reminds you of your stepfather, doesn't it?" He was going out on a limb, testing a theory he'd suspected for a long time. He only hoped going there wouldn't snap the limb right off.

  
"Bones..."

  
"Look, if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine, just answer one thing for me," he pleaded, his eyes boring into Jim's. Jim finally nodded, ripping the napkin in half. "Is that why you flinched that night when I was so drunk, Jim? Did you think I was going to hit you?"

  
"That's two questions," Jim deflected.

  
"Jim." He sighed, hoping he hadn't made a mistake pursuing this. "Did you?"

  
"It's just an ingrained response, Bones," Jim shook his head. "I didn't think _you_ were going to hit me." He gave Bones, a look, pleading not to go any further.

  
"I wouldn't, Jim, just so you know," he promised, reaching across to grab Jim's hand, and squeezing. "And yeah, I drink too much sometimes. I'll try to be more mindful of that when you're around."

  
Jim shook his head. "I don't want you to stop drinking when I'm around. I want you to stop drinking as much as you do, Bones." He pulled his hand away and leaned back in the booth, looking Bones straight in the eye. "A couple fingers after a long day is fine, half a bottle isn't."

  
"Jim, I haven't..."

  
"Yes, you have," Jim said firmly. "Yes. You. Have."

  
"Is this where I remind you about all the drinking _you_ do?" Bones said, getting a bit irritated.

  
"Drinking on the weekends or celebrating after a test is a lot different than pouring whiskey in your coffee every morning," Jim said, not backing down.

  
Bones looked away, and stared outside the window. While part of him knew that Jim was right, another part of him wanted to continue to argue. Jim was acting like he was an alcoholic or something, which he wasn't. _He wasn't._ He could stop anytime, he'd just never wanted to.

  
"You don't need that shit, Bones. I know you thought you did, and maybe sometimes you still do. But things are better now. Aren't they?" Jim nudged him under the table until he turned back towards him.

  
He took another long swig of his coffee and brought his hand up to his face, running it across his chin. "Okay, Jim," he sighed, kicking back in the booth. "Okay, but you have to promise me something."

  
Jim eyed him warily. "What?"

  
"You have to tell me about your stepfather." Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Bones held his hand up. "Not now, I don't mean now. After you get back. Next month, after -- When you're ready, Jim. Okay?"

  
"What if I'm never ready?" he challenged, obstinately.

  
Bones sighed. "Jim, if you don't trust me enough to talk to me, how can we have a relationship?"

  
"What does my fucked up relationship with my stepfather have to do with us, Bones?" Jim said, and Bones knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. But it didn't stop him from trying.

  
"Look Jim, I want to know because I want to _know_ you."

  
"Even the ugly parts?" Jim spat.

  
"Especially the ugly parts," he said, more calmly than he felt. "You know almost _everything_ about me, and sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all."

  
"Doesn't sound like two people who should be in a relationship, does it?" Bones looked at him, shocked, and shook his head. Jim continued. "Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe we shouldn't try this."

  
"Is that what you _really_ think, Jim," he said softly. Bones' heart clenched, and he knew he had to tread carefully. "It's not what I want. And if I was out of line asking, I'm sorry." He held Jim's angry gaze until he saw it softening. "Maybe it's selfish of me to want to know, Jim. And I realize that I already know more about you than anyone else, but..." He paused, running his hand through his hair. "I just want to know you, Jim. All of you."

  
After several long minutes, when Bones was afraid Jim was going to bolt, Jim finally looked up at him, and nodded. "Okay." He held Jim's gaze for a moment before Jim turned away and looked out the window.

  
He reached across the table and grabbed Jim's hand again. "Hey," he said gently, running his thumb over Jim's knuckles. "We okay?" Jim simply nodded. He squeezed Bones hand and then let go, picking up his fork and digging into his pancakes.

  
The silence was a bit uncomfortable as they ate, but when Jim shifted in the booth, and Bones felt Jim's foot push up next to his, he knew it would be okay. He looked up from his food and Jim was smiling. Yes, it was going to be okay.

Twenty minutes later they stood outside, Bones needing to leave to make his shift at 0700. "You'll check in with me, right?"

  
"Yeah, I will. I can't promise how often, and I'm warning you, my comm will be off, but I'll check in," Jim said. He stepped forward and pulled Bones into a hug.

  
"Be careful," Bones said, cupping the back of his head.

  
"I will," Jim promised, dropping his forehead on Bones' shoulder. "I'll miss you."

  
Bones swallowed hard, a little stunned. "I'll miss you too, brat." He was relieved to hear Jim laugh. He stepped back and grabbed Jim's face, planting a long kiss on his lips, before swatting his ass playfully. "I gotta go."

  
"I'll be back probably around the 6th, if not, I'll let you know." Jim pulled Bones into another kiss before pulling back, smiling.

  
Bones watched as Jim gave him a little two-fingered salute as he walked away, heading who knows where. He wanted so very much to go with him, to keep him safe, to somehow protect him from his demons. But he knew he couldn't.

  
If there were ever a time he wanted a drink, it was now. But he shook his head. For Jim, he wouldn't touch a drop.

For Jim, he'd do anything.

  


  



	3. That Time Of Year 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gave his friend a gift he'd never expected, but can they deal with the results? Set during the Academy Years.

_**[FIC] - That Time of Year - R - 3/?**_  
 **Title:** That Time Of Year 3/?  
 **Author:** [](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/profile)[**mga1999**](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None really  
 **Word Count:** 4472  
 **Summary:** Jim gave his friend a gift he'd never expected, but can they deal with the results? Set during the Academy Years.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these brilliant characters. They are currently owned by a mountain disguising itself as a movie studio, and a robot that I am having a torrid affair with.  
 **A/N:** So um yeah, long time no post on this series. I promise it won't be so long for the next part. Really. Thanks to [](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wattle_neurotic**](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/) for the beta and to those at [](http://ficfinishing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ficfinishing**](http://ficfinishing.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement/tools to finally get it done.  
 **P.S. I have not posted this anywhere outside this fic journal yet so if you see any typos I missed correcting, please let me know while I get up the nerve to cross-post. <3**

 _Stardate 2256.364 (Tues, 30th Dec 2200)_

Bones shivered as he walked out of Starfleet Medical and across the grounds surrounding it. If he hadn’t just come off a grueling double shift, he’d consider walking across the bridge to clear his head. But he was dead on his feet and hadn’t bothered to take a few extra minutes to change out of his scrubs. His next eight hour shift was a scant six hours away and he needed at least five hours of sleep to be functional. He sent a silent thanks to whatever deity above that tomorrow was the last extra shift he had to work. The time off and trip to see Joanna had been worth it, of course it was, but he was exhausted. After his next shift ended tomorrow at 1500, he planned on sleeping until Thursday night when he had his usual overnight shift.

He walked up to the trans bay shuttle stop, relieved that there was a shuttle waiting that he could climb into. He settled in the seat, grateful for the respite from the cold even if it was only for a few minutes. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the bulkhead. Soon enough, the shuttle lurched with takeoff and he didn't even get the horrible feeling in his stomach that used to plague him. He smiled to himself, knowing exactly _why_ he wasn't a nervous wreck in a shuttle anymore. _Jim_. All the months the kid spent in this same shuttle going back and forth across the bay with him, gradually working their way up to longer trips and even trips to the moon so he wouldn’t flunk out that first semester.

He knew he would never like the damn forsaken tin cans. He was resigned to that. But he no longer had a panic attack or the urge to hurl the moment he stepped onto one. He didn’t really have a choice considering he had to ride one to work nearly every day. Not to mention that his job would eventually be in space. It was something he was learning to live with. He still considered it a god damn miracle every time that he stepped on one without the paralyzing fear that used to make him reach for his flask or not step on at all. That had been another bone of contention in his marriage. Jocelyn loved to travel, and she wasn’t exactly thrilled when Len didn’t want to travel anywhere further than a short hovercar trip could take them for not only a vacation, but even their honeymoon. They’d spent it on the beach in North Carolina when Jocelyn had had her heart set on somewhere off planet or at least an island getaway.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the morbid thoughts of his marriage as the shuttle landed on Academy grounds. Everyone rushed off, eager to get to where they were going this late at night. Len lingered, soaking up the rest of the warmth the shuttle offered before exiting and heading outside.

He was halfway across campus to his apartment, when his comm vibrated. He swore under his breath that if any of his patients had gone critical and he was being called back, he'd kill them himself. When he looked at the sender, he couldn't help but smile in relief. _Jim_. He was finally hearing from the bastard. He flipped open his comm to read.

 **jkirk@starfleet.ufp** _If I send you a round trip transporter ticket for tomorrow afternoon, would you meet me?_

  
Not exactly what he was expecting to see. More like, 'I'm fine. Checking in' or something even more cryptic. He stopped dead in his tracks to reply, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Something was wrong.

  
 **lhmccoy@starfleet.ufp** _Are you okay? Where are you?_

  
 **jtkirk@starfleet.ufp** _Arizona. Heading to New Mexico._

  
He frowned, shaking his head at Jim's evasion of his first question. He already knew the answer. Jim wouldn't be asking for Bones to come see him if he was okay.

  
 **lhmccoy@starfleet.ufp** _I have a shift Thursday night._

  
 **jtkirk@starfleet.ufp** _I know, Bones._

  
Bones could hear the ‘please’ those words didn’t say. "Dammit Jim," Bones swore. Of course he was going. Like he'd ever been able to say no to the kid. Well, and mean it.

  
 **lhmccoy@starfleet.ufp** _Send me the ticket._

  
 **jtkirk@starfleet.ufp** _Info to your console once I make arrangements. Kirk out._

  
He was tempted to comm back, to tell him he'd pay for his own damn ticket, but he knew Jim wouldn't answer, and had probably already turned off his comm. Bones knew other than sending him the ticket and relevant information, he probably wouldn't hear from Jim again until their time to meet.

Close to freezing to death, he stuck his comm back in the pocket of his scrubs and stomped towards his apartment. He needed to pack before he went to sleep.

  
###

  
Bones was wrong. He did hear from Jim again. About an hour before his shift at the Academy Clinic ended he received a short comm: _Running late. Weather. Don’t wait._ The freak winter storm currently soaking the southwest, apparently was slowing him down. It was pouring when he arrived at the Sante Fe Transport Center. Jim had sent him all the hotel information and he simply took a cab to their hotel. He wasn't sure what to expect from a room that Jim booked, wary was more like it. But he was practically dumbstruck as the cab pulled up to a historic Native American hotel. The kid just continued to surprise him at every turn.

  
Once checked in, he quickly found his room and dropped his bag inside the door. He ran to the coffee shop next door while the pouring rain had let up a bit. He wasn’t sure if it would be worse if it was snowing, but snow wasn’t common in the southwest anymore. He grabbed sandwiches for both of them, water, and coffee for himself. He didn't get coffee for Jim since he didn't have any idea what time he'd arrive and hadn’t looked to see if the room had a warming unit. The weather was absolutely terrible. By the time he exited the coffee shop, it was pouring again. He made it back to the room without getting too wet thanks to an awning he skirted under building to building. The wind was blowing so only one side of him was a little wet. Lightning and thunder crackled all around. He shook his head, worried, knowing Jim was out in this on a motorbike. He was grateful at least that Jim preferred an old fashioned one to a hoverbike. One wrong gust of wind on a hoverbike and Jim would be - well, he didn't want to think about that.

  
Bones sent Jim a short comm to let him know he had arrived at the hotel and to pass on their room number and code in case he fell asleep. He thought about adding 'no rush and be careful' but knew it would be useless. Jim probably wouldn't even look at his comm again until he arrived in town. He was sure that Jim had planned on being here when he arrived, and he’d place money that Jim had planned to pick him up at the transport centre. Briefly Bones considered waiting for him to arrive to eat, but he was hungry; having worked his shift without a lunch break and heading straight to City Centre after to be beamed over.

  
Bones stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, finally looking around before walking over to the table by the window. He put their food down and slid his jacket off, draping it over the back of the chair to dry. His jeans weren’t too wet and the room was warm, so he decided not to change. He had to admit, the room was nice. Deep red walls with Native American art in tans and earth tones. The furniture was all rustic pine, with a large log pine bed. He looked away from the bed, trying not to let his thoughts go there and pulled open the curtains enough to see outside, watching the lightning flash through the desert sky. He sat down and opened the wrapping of his turkey and swiss sandwich on wheat and sipped his coffee.

  
He wanted a drink so badly right now, but he hadn't had a drop since Jim left. He’d been a bit edgy because of it, but he was coping. While he knew he wasn't a full blown alcoholic as he’d insisted to Jim at the diner, the year and a half of living out of the bottle during his father’s illness and death, the implosion of his marriage, and fairly heavy drinking struggling to acclimate to Starfleet... Well, he was ready to admit he was pretty close to that edge. Bones knew he was going through a lesser form of withdrawal; he hadn't taken any detox drugs yet, but if it got worse, he would. He knew what to look for, and even though he believed a little suffering was good for the soul, he wouldn't let it get in the way of the patients he was treating. Shaking hands wouldn’t do when he was performing delicate neurostem surgery.

  
But he was damned nervous and worried. Never a good combination for him. It was New Year's Eve and he was sitting in a hotel room waiting for Jim. There was a knot in his stomach that felt like it was about the size of the moon. It was only 1700, but the sky outside was so dark you could barely see anything through the pouring rain. He still had no idea why he was there. He wanted to believe that Jim couldn't have gotten himself into too much trouble in the couple of days he'd been gone, but he'd brought his tricorder and medkit full of an assortment of drugs Jim wasn't allergic to just in case.

  
He wasn’t quite ready to think about the other reason he might be there, but he had sat at the table with his back to the bed purposely. Bones finished eating, hoping the knot in his stomach would dissipate once he had. It didn’t. It was even worse. He didn't know _why_ he was so nervous - it was just Jim. Problem was, from the time he'd met the kid he'd known there was never anything 'just' about him. Especially now that they had turned a new corner of their relationship. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. He had stood in his dorm room last night debating on whether to put lube in his bag, and had put it in and taken it out a dozen times, swearing under his breath every time for his indecision. In the end, he left it out, not wanting to assume, deciding he'd make sure he put a single use medical packet from the hospital in his medkit. The last thing he wanted was for Jim to think he'd come there expecting sex. He was there for Jim, in whatever way he needed him. That's all that mattered. Of course if Jim wanted sex, he certainly wasn’t going to refuse.

  
Shaking his head, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was dead tired, and the cup of coffee hadn't helped. Just as he was about to lie down he heard a motorcycle outside. He jumped up and walked to the window, only to be disappointed that it wasn't Jim. Settling back down on the bed, he turned onto his side, sinking into the comfortable mattress and quickly fell asleep.

  
###

  
An hour later, he startled awake when a loud boom rumbled outside. The lightning had surely hit something close by, deafening thunder followed quickly after. He stood up and looked out the window, barely able to see into the parking lot now. He pulled his comm out of his pocket, looking for a message from Jim he knew wouldn't be there, but still hoping. Fuck. He was beyond worried now. He had half a notion to call a cab, or hell, call Captain Pike and have him track Jim’s comm signal. His thoughts immediately went to dark places: Jim lying on the side of the road, or hurt in the trees where no one could see him. Or worse.

  
He was practically jumping out of his skin and moments away from comming Captain Pike when he heard another motorcycle outside. His heart pounded as he walked to the window and when he saw a familiar figure in a black leather jacket and a bike park in front of their room he sagged in relief. “Thank God,” he whispered, running to the bathroom to grab some towels. He was just walking out as the door slid open.

  
"Jesus," he gasped, as he took a look at Jim as he stumbled into the room. He was soaked, his blue jeans almost black they were so wet. He was white as a sheet, lips blue, and shivering. Bones had a sudden flashback to last year when they brought Jim in wet, pale, and lifeless into the ER. He grabbed the backpack Jim had slung over one shoulder and threw it down on the ground, using one towel to wipe the water off his face and drying his hair while swearing under his breath. “Are you out of your goddamn mind, kid, riding in this kind of weather? You should have stopped somewhere safe.”

  
Bones started stripping Jim, pulling his leather jacket off first, tossing it across the back of the chair to dry. "We have to get you out of these clothes. Dammit Jim, you're practically frozen."

  
"B-Bones," Jim stuttered, his teeth not quite chattering.

  
"Shit," Bones swore, shaking his head. "You should have stopped in this god damn weather," he repeated wanting to wring the kids neck. His heart was beating fast, worried Jim was going to collapse any minute. He grabbed the hem of Jim's t-shirt, so wet it was dripping and his hands felt the iciness of Jim’s skin, "We need to get you warm so...”

  
His words were cut off by Jim surging forward and crashing their lips together. Jim kissed him desperately, needy, and Bones _knew_ he should pull away. The doctor in him knew he needed to get Jim out of the wet clothes, toweled off, into a warm shower, and bed. But his rational mind deserted him when Jim let out a strangled moan as their tongues clashed.

  
It was a blur of shirts being peeled off, pants unzipping, hands fumbling. He pushed Jim against the wall, pressing their bare chests together. Jim's skin was like ice against his, but any skin Jim was touching felt like it was on fire. Jim's hands cupped his ass and pulled their groins together. He could feel Jim shaking, and for a second, the doctor in him told him to stop, but this… this feeling had been building for so long he could not rationally control it. He felt incredible, the iciness of Jim’s skin only enhancing the feelings coursing through his body like the bolts of lightning outside.

  
They were both out of control: lips fused together, their bodies plastered against each other, gasping for breath between bruising kisses. When Bones reached between them to palm Jim’s cock, the throaty moan that erupted from Jim was his undoing. He growled, biting at Jim’s lips as their hips started grinding roughly against each other. The pressure of Bones’ hand between them was incredible. He’d never felt anything like this. It was lust, pure carnal need, the feeling was heady and even the end of the world wouldn’t drag him away from this moment.

  
He’d never felt more alive rutting up against Jim, their harsh breaths and moans almost drowning out the storm outside. Jim’s fingers where digging into his ass, pulling as they moved, awkwardly, desperately against each other. There was more electricity between them than the lightning outside, their bodies crackling and humming in pleasure.

  
It was over sooner than expected. Jim stiffened and gasped, his body jerking uncontrollably as he came. The sound that came from Jim’s throat was unlike anything Bones had ever heard and with one more jerk of his hips he exploded too, riding the wave that jolted through him as Jim held him tighter against him, both of them still rutting against each other, trying to prolong the pleasure.

  
When every ounce of bliss, of energy was gone, they sagged against each other, their mouths moving languidly, tongues tangling as they came down from their orgasms. Bones hummed into Jim’s mouth as he removed his hand from between them, snaking it around Jim’s waist, pulling him close. He was startled back to reality when he felt the iciness of Jim’s back.

  
He reluctantly pulled away, giving Jim a final kiss before slipping back into doctor mode. “Need to get you in the shower, Jim,” he said softly. “Need to get you warm.” Jim was practically non responsive, the blue eyes meeting his looking glassy and dazed. “Come on, Jim.” He pulled both of their pants up enough for him to guide Jim to the bathroom. Jim stumbled, but Bones wrapped his arm around his waist holding him up as they made their way.

  
Quickly putting the lid down and sitting Jim on the toilet, he moved to the shower stall and turned it on, finding the right temperature the old fashioned way, not too hot as to throw Jim into shock, but warm enough to start getting his body temperature back up. Satisfied the temperature was right, he moved back to Jim, kneeling at his feet and unzipping his boots. “Jim you still with me?” he asked worriedly, looking Jim over. He was staring off across the room still looking dazed.

  
Tugging the boots and socks off he swore, “Dammit, Jim. You’re scaring me, kid.” He was relieved to see Jim’s eyes move and focus on him. He drew in a quick breath and looked away, not able to stand the scrutiny of the gaze. The look Jim was giving him could scorch the Earth and he wasn’t used to being the focus of so much intensity. No one had ever looked at him like that and he shivered involuntarily.

  
“Come on, Jim,” he pleaded, needing to concentrate on taking care of him. “Help me out here. Need to get you out of these wet clothes and into the shower before you go into shock.”

  
“Kinky,” Jim said hoarsely, a sly smile forming on the corner of his lips.

  
“Brat,” Bones replied, ruffling his wet hair, but relieved as hell to get a response.

  
He slipped into doctor mode, ignoring the sight of Jim naked in front of him. It’s not like he hadn’t seen him naked before in the communal showers after a workout in the gym, but this was different. _They_ were different now and he was struggling to separate the two.

  
“Why didn’t you stop when the weather got bad you reckless idiot?” Bones scolded. This he could handle. This was normal.

  
“W-wanted to g-get here,” Jim stuttered, starting to shake more. “G-get to you.”

  
Bones was shocked at the admission. His heart swelled full of something that he had never felt before. He was both touched beyond belief and angry that Jim put himself at risk. “Jim…” He shook his head, cupping Jim’s cheek and rising up to kiss him firmly.

  
“Come on you sweet talking idiot. Don’t you think that a few smooth words are going to spare you from my wrath,” he said, half grinning. He could do this. Traverse this new territory.

  
He kicked off his own jeans and helped Jim the rest of the way out of his, herding him into the shower. He got in front to take the brunt of the water, trying to keep Jim from going into shock. He was worried. Jim was being compliant, letting him move and turn him without complaint. He grabbed a cloth and started on Jim’s shoulder, making him jump as the warm washcloth hit his icy skin.

  
“Sorry,” Bones apologized. Jim didn’t say anything, as Bones continued to run the warm cloth across his skin, pausing to put it under the warm spray again. “Turn,” Bones asked, mainly to see if Jim was still with him, still coherent. He was relieved when Jim slowly turned around to face him. He was still shivering despite the steam surrounding them and warmth of the shower.

  
Satisfied that Jim’s skin was warming up enough to let the water hit him, he maneuvered them around so that they were sideways, the water hitting both of them. He felt the goosebumps all over Jim’s skin as the warm water hit him, and Bones started rubbing his arms, his back, his buttocks with the cloth, watching as they gradually disappeared.

  
He kept turning them, kept rubbing Jim’s skin until finally he could feel Jim’s skin warming under his touch; see the colour return to it. He turned them so the spray was on Jim’s back now, his hands rubbing up and down his back, rubbing warmth back in.

  
“Like this,” Jim hummed, his forehead leaning on Bones’ shoulder. He could hear the absolute exhaustion in his voice.

  
“Have you slept at all since you left, kid?” he asked, already suspecting the answer.

  
“Not much,” Jim mumbled into his neck.

  
Bones dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. They stood like that, under the warmth of the spray until Bones felt the shivering in Jim’s body subside.

  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Bones drawled, turning off the water. He grabbed the towel he’d tossed over the top and started drying Jim off. He was still worried, since Jim still wasn’t complaining or fighting him at all. “Stay here.”

  
Bones slipped out of the shower stall closing it back up to keep Jim warm. He quickly went to the main room and grabbed his sweats and a t-shirt and slipped them on, then grabbed Jim’s backpack and found a t-shirt, socks, and gym shorts. He would have liked to put Jim in sweats too, but he walked over to the room control panel and raised the temperature of the room slightly, hoping that and getting Jim under the covers would be enough.

  
Walking quickly back to the bathroom, he shook his head at the fact that Jim was still standing faithfully in the shower stall, his shoulder and head leaning against one wall.

  
“I have your clothes, Jim,” he said softly, watching as Jim’s head slowly came off the wall and he turned towards the open shower stall door. “Need help?”

  
“First you get me out of my clothes and now you’re trying to get me back in them,” Jim grinned, reaching for the clothes. He still looked exhausted, but Bones was relieved he was talking more.

  
“Get dressed, brat,” he said, shaking his head. “I have a sandwich for you if you feel like eating, but you should probably just get in bed.”

  
Jim nodded and Bones wasn’t sure what he was nodding to. He left the bathroom wanting to give Jim a little privacy, still feeling a bit awkward and busied himself picking up Jim’s backpack and shaking the water off the outside. The storm was still raging outside, the streaks of lightning bathing the room in short bursts of light.

  
He was pulling the covers down on the bed when Jim walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He threw the towel towards Bones who realized his hair was still wet and dripping. He did the same before tossing the towel over the chair; he would clean the clothes and everything else in the morning after they’d had some sleep. At least he hoped Jim would be able to sleep.

  
Jim answered his question about eating the sandwich by crawling into bed and letting out an exhausted sigh, turning and curling up on his side towards where Bones was standing on the other side of the bed. Bones walked to the table and grabbed the sandwich and walked over to the cooling unit putting it inside for later. He took both waters and brought them to the bed, putting one on his nightstand and handing the other to Jim.

  
Bones watched as Jim opened the bottle and took a few swigs before putting it on his nightstand. He was still worried about the kid, he was too quiet and cooperative. He hoped a good nights sleep would help, and figured they’d talk in the morning.

  
Bones slid into the bed, ordering the lights off. The lightning was still illuminating the room at sporadic intervals. “Want me to black out the room?” He rolled onto his side to face Jim.

  
Jim opened his eyes drowsily. “S’kay. Like it. Reminds me of Iowa and the summer storms.”

  
“Alright,” Bones said softly, surprised at Jim’s admission. He’d never heard the kid talk about Iowa before. Well, anything good. He said it with a fondness to it, like it was something he missed.

  
“Bother you?” Jim mumbled, burrowing under the covers.

  
“I’m from Georgia, Jim. These storms ain’t nothing.”

  
“Iowa’s are worse,” Jim slurred, his eyes closing again.

  
“Is that so?” Bones asked amused. “Well, I’ll just have to visit there sometime with you to see if that’s true.” He thought briefly of the twelve hours he'd spent there before getting on the shuttle to Starfleet. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

  
Bones watched Jim’s forehead wrinkle. “Nothing there anymore. No one. Got no one.” Jim sighed and then sunk into the pillow, his breathing slowly evening out. Bones watched as his forehead relaxed, relieved the kid seemed to falling asleep.

  
“You got me now, kid,” he whispered, a lump in his throat, pulling the comforter up over Jim, tucking it around him. "You got me." He let his arm linger a moment and then reluctantly pulled it away. He watched Jim for a few minutes drowsily, grateful he was safe. Once he was sure Jim was sleeping soundly, he surrendered to his own exhaustion.


End file.
